The sound
by littlegreengirl
Summary: SesshxOC: Sessh has a new companion, a companion who suddenly makes a very unexpected sound. Rated T for continuation: why is he traveling with another human? Stay tuned for more!
1. The Sound

This is a project that will concise of a number of oneshots revolving around this couple, this being a while into their meeting.

I will update with more around the subject later and if not . . . you have the right to flame me all you want, I would probably need it by then ^^;

Grunting slightly he tries to wake her for the umpteenth time in the last half hour, he is getting annoyed.

Slowly, she takes a satisfied breath and opens her eyes to the world so bright and spring like as it is April, the season for sakura blossoms.

She had slept well as proven by her extremely unruly chestnut brown hair and the covers wrapped around her entire body.

"I'm up!" she states and receives a short "hn" of acknowledgement before he turns away, satisfied for now.

Wriggling free of the way too comfortable blanket she gets into position and slowly stretches making a very misplaced moaning/gasping sound before sitting up and scratching her ribs earning the attention of the inuyoukai sitting only a few feet away by the fire.

A moment of silence passes by where the girl slightly shivers in the morning cold and the man sitting by the fire adjusts his breathing and closes his parted lips that were the reaction of the very sensual sound she just made.

With the blanket still around her shoulders she plops down beside him, eyes still full of sleep and only half open "breakfast?" she says, his answer being a bowl filled with some kind of soup.

Sesshomaru pondered whether he should forbid her to utter such sounds in his presence or leave the interesting phenomenon be.

On one hand he'd rather not hear it on a regular basis due to the sexual nature of the sound; he is after all a male, albeit one with a great deal of self control but a male nonetheless.

On the other hand he wouldn't mind hearing it at all, though in a slightly different situation with him as the very cause, he is after all a male.

The question proved to be too much of a bother to think about as he would most likely not reach a conclusion in the near future, this due to the fact that his pride got in the way of ravaging the female as she was human and still there was a part of him that actually wanted to do so in the first place.

Out of curiosity he turns his head towards her and studies the girl wondering if she did in on purpose or not but is interrupted when she faces him and their eyes lock for a split second, gold meeting forest green before she turns her attention to the food once again.

He shuts down the indecent thoughts that popped up in that split second, annoyed that a single unexpected sound could affect him so.

This was not going to be easy.

::Insert copy write disclaimer here::


	2. Dilemma

Dilemma

A SesshxOC fanfiction. Sequel to "The Sound" Can also be called "Origin pt.1"

YES IT'S THE EXPLANATORY ARC, FINALLY! I got my marbles straightened out at figured out how and why EXACTLY The great sesshy is taking care of a human. XD

And so. . . it begins.

Inuyasha and his party were currently heading south-west to a castle that have been bothered by demons for quite some time. It had been a while since their last job and Miroku was getting quite low on `funds` considering he had a five people family to care for. (and feed)

The mountain the castle was located on didn't house any strong demons but the payment would be large and the distance wasn't that great, in other words, it was a total win situation they just couldn't pass up on.

**yodelodelahihoooooooooooo**

In said castle on said mountain a princess of said castle was currently very bored. Due to the demons she was forbidden to leave the castle walls and so she was currently in the confinement of her room, sulking. At her side sits a dirt-brown dog gazing at her softly. He speaks "My lady, if not now, then maybe tomorrow this servant will be more than happy to aide thee in persuading the good Lord into letting you taking a stroll outside the castle grounds."

She glanced at him, the dog spirit of this mountain and her guard and servant. A smile graced her painted lips of cherry red, a colour that didn't quite suit her face. "Thank you, Kiba, but I fear any words laid upon my father shall be a waste." Saddened she continued to write her calligraphy.

Kiba eyed her intensely, now was his chance. "If My lady wishes it, I could. . . sneak you out of the castle tomorrow."

At this she turned completely towards him, clearly interested in his proposition. "But what if father finds out?" she asks, biting her forefinger slightly.

"Ah, then I shall cover for you and make sure to have you back before dinner when you are sure to be found out if missing."

"Kiba. . . " she says, a wicked glint in her eye "let's do it!"


	3. Trouble on the Southern Boarder

"**Trouble on the southern boarder"**

_**(**I'm sorry it took so long to update but the inspiration just left and didn't come back until just now (like 3 am) and writing without inspiration would just be crappy work and probably pure torture to read (it's just not fun to read things that don't have any feeling to them) so I'm sorry, but for the sake of quality, the huge gap might happen from time to time. I'm not exactly an experienced writer and this might just be my hugest project ever. . .so, enjoy!)_

Sesshomaru was walking along the southern boarder of his vicinity. Having left the annoying toad at his home, Rin in that human village a while back and having defeated that shoddy excuse for a halfbreed some three years back there wasn't really anything left to do these days but patrol the lands and patrol some more. Nothing interesting going on any more.

Not even any unexpected run ins with his HALF brother, no, he had suddenly decided that he liked staying at the village with that human wench. Fine, they could stay there for all eternity for all he cared. There were other ways to amuse one self.

Alas, not even any wars at recent.

He was bored, irritatingly so but he wasn't gonna let something like that show, despite the absolute absence of living beings around him. It was a matter of personal pride.

Resigning himself he let out something oddly reminiscent of a sigh and kept trudging on not paying any attention at the scenery but always keeping a watchful eye out. The view was so bland in summer.

Suddenly a waft of demon dog reached him, it went as soon as it had come though but it peaked his interest. Demon dogs weren't exactly common these days, not any of his caliber anyways.

Moving closer to where the scent came from he felt blood mix in to it, human blood. Female human blood, hardly not enough to kill though, even he knew humans weren't that weak.

Stepping into a small clearing he saw the fresh corpse of what seemed to be, judging by the fine dress and elegantly combed hair, a noble woman. Blood was still oozing from a small wound near the collarbone, her forest green eyes still open.

There was something ominously off with the whole thing, however he couldn't put his finger on it and either way he had no business pondering the death of a worthless human anyways.

Tenseiga rattled in it's sheath.

He eyed the blade at his side with scrutiny. Did it have to rattle every time he encountered something recently dead? And why did he humor the idiotic thing every time anyways? Was it truly that fascinating when the disgusting underworld creatures popped up in sight? Well, he had to admit the smug feeling of being able to do something no one else could was quite satisfying at times. . .

The rattling turned to slow pulses of energy.

Whatever, there wasn't any one around to witness it anyways and it might just relieve some of that nagging boredom. Thought and done, he pulled the sword from it's sheath, and saw it disappear in front of his very eyes in the from of a goldenish light that entered the females body.

Left in his hand was only the empty handle.


	4. Sweet issue

The gang arrived at the small castle around noon the following day.

However what greeted them did not under any circumstances meet their anticipations: frayed people skittering about going haywire over something or other. It took a good half hour before anyone in the group managed to get some ones attention.

The answer was that the youngest princess had disappeared and could not be found.

Well now that didn't sound very good. Naturally searching for her would be included in the former deal of extermination, of course they would be rewarded even more when they brought her back alive.

"A low calibre demon like the ones I sense around here shouldn't be enough to abduct anyone, I don't understand. . ." Kagome was worried as per usual. Though it did strike them as odd, what she said was essentially true after all.

"Maybe" Miroku chipped in "there is a stronger demon here that we just haven't noticed yet?"

"Keh, yeah right! And Naraku is still alive!"

A servant that had seen the princess sneak away that same morning and asked to follow with the group suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"What would be defined as a stronger kind of demon?"

Everyone turned to look at the plain girl whose existence they had already forgotten about.

"Per say, a talking dog?"

"A talking dog!"

The servant blinked. "Yes, is that a bad thing?"

They all let out a loud groan.

****

At about the same time the gang had arrived at the castle, said princess was currently a good bit away from said place.

"Kiba! I'm hungry, I'm tired! Let's stop for a while." she whined. Wearing the standard five layers of kimono in this heat trekking through the forest really wasn't the best idea.

"Very well my lady" the dog replied sitting down in the shade.

A small wind rustled the topmost leaves of the trees but the two adventurers at the bottom felt nothing of it.

Her stomach growled "urgh! I really need to eat! Kiiba, can't you get something for me?"

Brown eyes flashed amber for a second, or maybe it was just her imagination, as Kiba turned to look at the distressed young girl.

"Oh worry not my Lady. That won't be necessary."

"? . . . wha_" she hadn't been imagining it, the eyes were indeed amber and directed straight at her. He bared his fangs, and seemed to be changing shape but she didn't see into what because in that instant, everything went black.


	5. When we met

Sesshomaru stares dumbstruck at his now nonexistent blade. Just what on earth. . .?

The woman stirs, closes her eyes tightly and opens them again, gasping and coughing. When met with a pair of less than happy golden eyes she simply squeezes her lids shut again.

Obviously this woman is the cause of Tenseigas disappearance, obnoxious human. He'd kill her on the spot if it wasn't for the fact he might need her to regain the sword.

**Upon **realizing wishing him to go away wouldn't come true Matsuri simply stares at the strange creature that somehow has appeared before her.

The last thing she remembers is Kiba attacking her. So where does this person come from? The amber eyes are somewhat similar, her heart stutters a bit with sudden fear at the memory.

"What are you?" she says before her mind can kill the impulse. White hair. . .

**He** hears her heart stutter and has to resist a very slight, smug grin spreading.

Should he answer that? The least he wants is having to comply to this human.

"Are you so stupid you cannot tell, human?" the last word said with venom.

Forest green orbs shine with intrigue as they examine his appearance thoroughly widening slightly when she realizes.

The heartbeats grow louder but he smells no more fear. This human must either truly be retarded or have some sort of death wish.

A bird dares to chirp in the distance.

!"#¤%&/()=?`

The Inu-gang is still trekking through the forest in mid-day heat when the smell hits him like brick wall.

Confused, Inu Yasha speeds ahead without informing his friends of the cause, Kagome attempts to make a sound but stops for he is already out of earshot.

He smells his brother, without doubt but he cannot be the dog that servant mentioned so why is he here? Branches break as he speeds forward, thoughts whirling much, much faster.

Only when he reaches the place does it hit him he left the rest of the gang behind, he can only think about it for a moment for before him stands Sesshomaru, stoic as ever. He scowls.

_AN: I'm so sorry I've not been updating for so long! QAQ and when I do it's such a short chapter too, and a cliffhanger (ish) to boot. Ahwell. Now that I have zero responsibilities for a few months I will update more often, (hopefully)_

_Please don't give up!_


	6. Meanwhile

**Meanwhile. . .**

The reddish brown dog morphed into the shape of a tall, fair man with the same hair color of the dog he was previously.

Sighing with fatigue he cracked his neck and looked with triumph upon the object in his claws.

One step closer. . .


	7. Continuation of Events

A wind passes though the clearing as InuYasha growls, the low sound rumbling deep in his chest and Sesshomaru stares menacingly back. That is until a sound indicating hunger is emanated from Matsuri, who still hasn't eaten a thing for the entire day.

Her stomachs crying out appears some sort of starting signal for at that exact moment the two brothers move simultaneously, one scoffs before he turns on his heel and walks away and the other snorts as he sheaths his blade.

The Atmosphere of doom appears to be gone, along with the seemingly imminent danger however Matsuri couldn't care less as she turns towards the strange looking man, the third one today but hey, not like anyone's keeping count. "Say, would you mind helping me get food?"

InuYasha can't quite decide what he wants to do most, laugh in the strange woman's face, the preposterous wench, or whip out a hurtful remark about her intelligence level. None the less it seems an outmost strangeness that Sesshomaru would be anywhere near the vicinity of a human so he settles for the third option "Why was he here?" he barks out.

Matsuri looks around for a short while and opens her mouth to wonder aloud "who?" but stops at the last second thus avoiding seeming like the biggest idiot that ever lived. Of course the obviously inhuman fellow wishes to know what that other fellow, unknown and obviously inhuman as well was doing here in the first place before he left.

"I really don't know, he was just standing there when I woke up, honest. Can I get some food now?"

One stare meets another as it strikes him this must be the princess they were supposed to bring back to the castle. Whatever, she appears to be telling the truth and soon enough he'll be rid of her anyways.

"Well, can I?" she asks again.

InuYasha sighs heavily "Yeah, yeah just shut up about it! Geez!"

The grass rustles slightly as she rises to her feet to follow this strange man as he crashes though the foliage in the same violent manner that he came but more slowly.

"How long do you think it'll take, I'm really, really hungry you know."

Oh, yeah thinks InuYasha. Reeeally can't wait to be rid of her.


	8. what the fuck?

**A/N **I sincerely hope the incessant tempus switches aren't all that confusing, if so, please tell me. I suck at noticing them in time and sticking to just one. ^^; well, onwards with the story.

A great deal of miles away on a secluded, windy hill Sesshomaru is still scrutinizing the hilt stump that once, just now, was his sword. True he had never liked the thing but it was HIS possession dammit! No one takes what is his and gets away with it.

However. The filthy human had not truly taken it per say. So it would not be within his pride to kill her for it, and even if it were that did not guarantee the return of his blade.

As with anything else regarding swords, Totosai was the only one to go to, and hell would await him should the bastard old man run away from him again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII

When the gang returned to the castle that afternoon, the girl with a bowl of ramen in her stomach, they were strangely enough not met with the same kindness they had been earlier.

Confused they were forced to sit in the courtyard as person after person walked by with distain clearly etched into their faces. Only the woman in question seemed unfazed and unsurprised at the treatment.

After a long, long while the lord of the house came out, followed by three daughters as round faced and pig nosed as their 'honoured' father. He sighed and scratched his pot belly the daughters sniggering behind their sleeves. "Whaddya want, trash?"

Trash? Even InuYasha, normally so boisterous, was dumbfounded to silence.

"Honoured caretaker" the rescued princess bowed low and spoke "I must first apologize for not being of use to you in this life, however is it beneath you to reward these hard workers even in the slightest?"

For this, she earned a snort. "Any use you had to me expired when we learned you have spent the night in company of men. No certainty can be held that you are still innocent. Any effort to marry you off as planned is spill. You are trash to us now, leave with the useless idiots without reward and don't come back!" Spit flew from his mouth as he yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" came the ever so educated, albeit late, response of the half demon. "Please" the former princess raised her hands in defeat "let's not argue over this, I'll do my best to help you in return for what you lost today ne?"

Outvoted by the staring faces of his companions InuYasha could do little but agree to those terms.


End file.
